Alliance
by Tache Bleue
Summary: Yukimura et Date se sont rencontré pour la première lors d'une terrible bataille. Et lorsque Yukimura a pour mission de faire une alliance avec Date, ce n'est pas pour lui plaire. Car depuis sa rencontre avec le dragon, il n'est plus vraiment lui-même...
1. Chapter 1 : Une rencontre explosive

Titre : Alliance

Pairing : Date x Yukimura

Raiting : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kairi Shimotsuki ! Quelle dommage...Moi qui avait prévu tout un tas de chose ! Tant pis, même si ça ne devient pas officiel, nous Yaoistes on sait... xD

Note : N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Oui je sais, c'est toujours le même manège ^^ Mais que voulez-vous ! Sans ça, nous auteur ne sommes rien ! (Et puis surtout on ne sait pas si ce qu'on fait plait ou pas!)

Warning : Comme le rating l'indique [M], il s'agit là d'un lemon. Mais bon vous devez être au courant, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'avez cherché xD

Chapitre I: Une rencontre explosive.

Cette douce nuit d'été, alors que la brise soufflait un air vivifiant sur les terres endormi, une troupe à cheval parcourait précipitamment les chemins de terre graillonneux des montagnes. Le plus étonnant était que le leader n'était qu'un jeune homme. Ce dernier portait une armure de couleur rouge sang, elle était composée de grèves s'arrêtant à des genouillères, ou un pantalon en lin blanc orné de flammes rouges prenait la suite. Une ceinture en plaque, sur laquelle était attachée des protections pour l'aine sous forme de lamelles en plaque, marquait la frontière entre le tissu et la peau nu de son torse finement musclé. Seul une courte veste aux longues manches et ouverte couvrait sa peau, dévoilant fièrement sur sa poitrine le symbole de sa famille, les six pièces de monnaies qui s'alignaient dans un collier.

Son visage possédait encore un peu des restes juvéniles de part son âge plutôt jeune pour un général de l'armée, il était néanmoins d'une beauté certaine. De fines lèvres étaient dessinées au-dessus de sa mâchoire légèrement carrée et son nez droit et fin soulignait la finesse de son doux visage. Mais ce fut certainement ses yeux, ses prunelles à la couleur de l'ambre, empreintes d'une volonté et d'une soif de vivre hors du commun qui prouvaient que sa place de général n'était certainement pas dû au hasard. Barrant son front, un ruban de même couleur que son armure, accentuait précisément ce regard de feu tout en essayant sans succès d'empêcher ses mèches de cheveux de tomber sur son visage. Ces mèches mi-longues, soyeuses et châtains étaient déstructurés, encadrant son visage, et étaient attachées dans son dos par un une lanière de cuir.

Yukimura Sanada... Il avait été chargé par son seigneur de s'occuper de généraux susceptibles de gêner la progression de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Il avait pour mission de se balayer les troupes d'Uesugi ainsi que ses généraux tout cela dans le but de créer une diversion. Alors que les chevaux galopaient à toute allure, le jeune homme remarqua la présence de troupes inconnues, d'un geste il fit arrêter ses hommes et il sauta de son cheval encore au galop dans un saut assez impressionnant. Il atterrit sur le sol avec agilité, faisant face au général inconnu. Ce dernier se tenait fièrement sur son destrier, son armure noir couvrait entièrement son corps, seule sa tunique de tissu bleu nuit qu'il portait au dessus de celle-ci donnait une pointe de couleur. Les seules détails qui sortaient de l'ordinaire furent ses protections à ses avant-bras sur lesquels était incrusté un dragon en or, ainsi que ses trois fourreaux de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Il portait un casque sur lequel trônait un demi-croissant de lune en or. En un coup d'œil on savait qu'il n'était pas bien plus vieux que Yukimura, mais pourtant les traits de son visage rayonnaient de maturité. Son visage était plus carré que celui du jeune homme et semblait plus adulte, ses cheveux bruns et courts encadraient parfaitement son visage, cachant légèrement le bandeau noir qui dissimulait son œil droit. Les bras croisés, toujours sur son cheval, il observait le jeune homme qui venait de lui faire face. Son unique œil le perçait à vif, ce gris métallique et argenté semblait presque briller dans la nuit. Ce n'est qu'en le détaillant que Yukimura le reconnu...

- Vous...Vous êtes le Dragon borgne d'Oshu ! Date Masamune ! Que faites-vous ici !

- Humpf... Toi, le mec en rouge, tu dois être le pion que Takeda a sacrifié...

A ces mots, il sauta à son tour de son cheval et dégaina une de ses six griffes.

- Je poursuis Uesugi et je compte attaquer Kawanakajima... Repartiras-tu ou dois-je t'arrêter ici? De toute façon, peu importe ton choix, je serai celui qui criera victoire !

- Je ne vous laisserez pas interférer dans le duel entre mon seigneur et le seigneur Kenshin !

Yukimura brandit alors ses grandes lances aux lames aiguisées et divisées en trois pour chacune d'elles.

- Parfait... Kojuro, ne laisse personne interférer...

- Compris...Répondit ce dernier.

Ils se faisaient face dans un silence pesant, observant chacun l'autre avec un sérieux non feint. L'atmosphère tendue à l'extrême imposait un silence dans les rangs, faisant retenir le souffle de chacun. Et c'est dans un mouvement presque imperceptible qu'ils engagèrent le combat. Leurs lames frappaient avec violence l'autre dans des bruits sourds métalliques. Tout deux sentait monter en eu l'adrénaline, faisant bouillir leur sang. Tandis qu'un véritable ballet se déroulait devant les soldats subjugués, un constat incroyable pour eux se faisait : ils étaient à égalité. Jugeant l'adversaire exceptionnel, ils décidèrent de se battre encore plus farouchement, ne voulant céder face à l'autre. Après plusieurs de minutes d'échanges, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, dans une passe d'arme. Les lances prisonnières des épées, essoufflés ils se jaugeaient sans dire un mot. Le soleil commençait déjà à percer l'horizon de ses rayons éblouissants. Alors qu'ils se dégageaient de l'emprise de l'autre et s'apprêtaient à charger à nouveau, un ninja apparut entre eux. Il s'agissait de Sasuke, le serviteur de Yukimura.

- Bon sang...Qui c'est ça... Demanda Date avec une voix froide.

- Sasuke ?

- Que diriez-vous d'arrêter ici ? Je ne veux pas vous décevoir mais notre armée et Uesugi sont sur le point d'assiéger cet endroit... Ne pensez-vous pas que si les deux côtés s'allient et vous attaque, ne seriez-vous pas désavantagé ?

- Arrête tes conneries... Pourquoi devrais-je écouter un espion ennemi ?

- Seigneur Masamune... Nous devrions quitter cet endroit. Même si nous avons assez de force, il risque d'y avoir trop de perte. Déclara solennellement l'œil droit du dragon.

- Tss... Pesta le beau général. Très bien...

Dans un mouvement plein de grâce, il remonta sur son destrier et dans un cri, rallia toute ses troupe à le suivre. Yukimura restait pantois, regardant la silhouette de son adversaire s'éloigner de lui.

- Eh bien, c'était juste. Souffla Sasuke.

La voix de son shinobi parvenait à lui de façon très lointaine, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

- Si ça avait continué, vous auriez pu avoir des problèmes... Sasuke s'arrêta un seconde, regardant son chef avec étonnement. Messire ?

Yukimura gardait cette expression figée, regardant fixement l'horizon, comme s'il eu perdu d'un coup sa force, il lâcha une de ses lance qui tomba a terre dans un bruit sourd. Il porta sa main libre sur le cœur. Ses doigts se fermèrent pour former un poing, trahissant son grand trouble, son visage était grave et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Ça bouillonne en moi...

- Hein ? S'exclama Sasuke totalement dépassé par les évènements.

- Mon coeur... Il s'ébranle.

Il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux, la main crispée sur son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Cet homme, que lui avait-il fait ? Quelle était cette étrange sensation ? Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça.

- Euh... Vous vous êtes cogné la tête ? Demanda Sasuke en se gratta la tempe, vraiment étonné du comportement de son chef.

- Date...Masamune... Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, le regard presque furieux.

De son côté, Masamune Date galopait en tête de ses troupes. Lui aussi semblait perplexe de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme vif et plein de volonté. Perdu dans ses pensées, il esquissa un grand sourire, chose peu courante sur son beau mais toujours sévère visage. Même si son unique œil gris semblait déterminé, son visage resplendissait de satisfaction. Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de murmurer pour lui même quelques mots :

- Yukimura Sanada... Je me rappellerai de toi...

Ce fut là leur première rencontre, deux destins qui s'étaient liés durant ce combat. Chacun ayant gravé le souvenir de l'autre dans son esprit. Cela faisait une semaine depuis sa rencontre avec le dragon borgne, Yukimura sentait pourtant au fond de lui cet incendie qui ne s'affaiblissait pas. Il avait été convoqué par Takeda Shinden, son seigneur et maître. Celui-ci l'attendait dans une grande salle de réception au milieu de sa grande demeure. Assis sur une chaise au milieu de celle-ci, il imposait une grande aura entre autre à cause de son impressionnante carrure. Yukimura entra dans la pièce et se mit à genoux devant son seigneur.

- Yukimura... Ce Date Musumune, est-il fort ?

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit immédiatement, durant l'espace d'un instant, il sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui monseigneur... Il est très fort. Répondit-il en essayant de faire taire le bruit sourd et insistant de son cœur qui cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

- Nous avons eu des rapports de renseignements. Il semblerait que le seigneur Uesegi Kenshin et Tokugawa Ieyasu viennent de créer une alliance... Cette alliance pourrait devenir une sérieuse menace pour nous...

- Oyakata-sama ! S'écria Yukimura en se levant d'un bond. Votre puissance est telle que vous n'a...

Il fut coupé par un terrible coup de poing qui l'envoya passé à travers le paravent et envoyant le pauvre Yukimura s'encastrer dans le mur du jardin. Sasuke qui était sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce n'eu pas le temps de bien voir ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il l'avait très aisément deviné. Il se gratta une fois encore la tempe tout en soupirant.

- Euh...Mon seigneur, ça pourrait tuer une personne normale ça !

- Imbécile ! Imagine si l'alliance s'attaque à nous ainsi que le seigneur d'Oshu, nous serions encerclés !

- Je vois ! Répondit Yukimura qui courrait déjà à la rencontre de son seigneur. Je resterai à vos côtés monseigneur ! Jusqu'au jour où vous dirigerez enfin...

- Imbécile ! Cria-t-il en lui assignant un deuxième poing qui le renvoya aussi brutalement sur le mur que le premier. Montre moi plutôt de la volonté pour diriger ces terres ! Tu seras le prochain à les diriger ! Je ne suis pas fait autrement que les autres ! Je mourrai un jour !

Yukimura se releva immédiatement et chargea sur son seigneur. Il arriva à lui retourner son coup de poing qui l'envoya à son tour valser contre le pilier de bois qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Si je connais bien une personne qui ne peut pas mourir ! C'est mon seigneur !

Sasuke regarda la scène avec désespoir mais fut tout de même un peu inquiet pour son chef...

- Euh, monseigneur...?

- Crétin ! Je suis un homme ! Je ne suis pas un surhomme !

S'enchaina alors un échange de coup de poings alors que tout deux hurlait le prénom de l'autre avec enthousiasme... Bref, la routine... Tout ça sous le regard blasé du pauvre Sasuke qui semblait vraiment dépassé par les évènements.

- Et ça recommence... C'est pas vrai... Soupira-t-il.

Après cette démonstration de virilité et de respect, Oyakata-sama et Yukimura se calmèrent enfin.

- Donc il nous faudrait une alliance pour contrer la leur, est-ce cela que vous voulez dire monseigneur?

- Tout à fait Yukimura ! Nous devons convaincre le seigneur d'Oshu de se joindre à nous !

- Date Masamune...?

- Lui-même ! Comme vous vous êtes déjà rencontré, je te confie cette misssion !

- Oyakata-sama ?

- Tu partiras demain ! Tu as interêt à être convainquant ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il n'est pas facile à convaincre le bougre !

Yukimura quitta la pièce perplexe, il n'appréciait pas du tout ce mélange de sentiments qui s'entremêlaient en lui. D'un côté il était content de le revoir, mais d'un autre il redoutait cette rencontre. Sans y songer une minute de plus, il essaya de prendre ça comme une mission quelconque, demain il partirait pour la province d'Oshu et demanderait une alliance au Dragon borgne.

Tache Bleue | **h****t****t****p****:****/****/a****n****t****i****q****u****e****d****e****si****r****.****j****i****md****o****.****c****o****m/**

**A suivre...**

**Note de l'auteur : Encore une fois, je sais je suis chiante, mais une p'tite review ? Ha ! Et passer donc nous voir à Antique Désir, on ne mords pas xD**


	2. Chapter 2 : La province d'Oshu

Chapitre II : La province d'Oshu

Yukimura était partit à l'aube afin de rejoindre la province d'Oshu et rencontrer son général. Après une journée de voyage, il y arriva enfin. La région était magnifique, si luxuriante et accueillante, ce fut une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour le jeune homme qui savoura chaque respiration emplis d'un délicieux parfum fruité. L'été sublimait la nature épanouie et abondante. Alors que son cheval marchait au trot, il longeait des champs où des paysans cultivaient leurs terres avec ferveur. Il croisa quelques soldats qui aidaient ces derniers s'ils demandaient de l'aide. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille solidarité dans un pays, car aussi petit soit- il, un soldat aidant un paysan était un spectacle très étrange. Il passa quelque peu inaperçu mais tendit malgré tout l'oreille à ce qu'il entendait dire lorsqu'on passait près de lui. Un des soldats semblait très inquiet et partageait ses sentiments aux autres :

- Le capitaine, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis quelques temps, mais il s'entraîne du soir au matin au sabre, ou bien il reste perdu dans ses pensées... En plus nous n'avons pas eu de réunion stratégique depuis un moment !

Yukimura fut déçu de ne pas en entendre plus, il avança, continuant son chemin en direction de la demeure du Dragon. Étrangement, le ciel pourtant si bleu il y avait de cela quelque minutes, se couvrit d'un gris triste et monotone. La pluie tomba presque immédiatement, aussi vite que les nuages étaient apparus. Yukimura arriva enfin à la demeure blanche de style japonais traditionnel, il descendit de son cheval, ne quittant pas des yeux la silhouette en hakama, s'entrainait encore, et ce, malgré la pluie. L'homme semblait énervé, tranchant les gouttes d'eau avec des gestes précis mais violents. Yukimura regardait le dos de cet homme qui fut il n'y a pas plus d'une semaine son ennemi, il laissait en rien transparaitre son trouble, gardant un visage neutre.

- Masamune-dono... Dit-il avec une voix grave.

Ce dernier stoppa net son mouvement de sabre, faisant voltiger les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient posée sur sa lame aiguisée. Il se tourna lentement. Son visage reflétait un trouble évident, et lorsqu'il comprit qui il avait en face de lui, son expression se ferma aussitôt. La pluie diluvienne s'amplifia encore. Les cheveux brun du borgne étaient trempés, se collant contre son visage ennuyé, le haut de son hakama était blanc, commençant à dévoiler ce qu'il devait cacher sous l'effet de l'eau absorbée, c'est à dire son torse musclé par les années d'entraînements et de combats. Yukimura fut sans voix, le voir ainsi sans armure, sous cette pluie le rendait quelque part, accessible.

- Yukimura Sanada... Que viens-tu faire ici ? Dit-il d'une voix à glacer les os.

- Mon seigneur m'envoie.

Seul le silence lui répondit, Date ne bronchait pas, transperçant le jeune homme du regard, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers lui.

- Nous souhaitons nous allier à Oshu et...

- Malheureusement...Coupa ce dernier, je n'ai pas envie de me faire diriger par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, personne ne dirigerai quiconque, ce que je veux dire...

- Si tu veux continuer à parler... Tu devras le faire par la force ! Dit-il en prenant une posture d'attaque, la lame devant lui en signe de provocation.

Yukimura fronça les sourcils tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était vraiment mal parti... On ne commence pas une alliance en se battant... Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, que Date fonçait déjà sur lui, épée en main. Yukimura para sa première attaque à l'aide de sa lance, seulement la violence avec laquelle il avait porté le coup fut plus puissant que prévu, il dû reculer pour ne pas être emporté par la force de l'attaquant. Le dragon borgne continua ses assauts avec toujours plus de force et de hargne, ne laissant pas le temps au jeune Sanada de respirer.

- Masamune-dono, je ne souhaite pas me battre contre vous, si je suis venu ici c'est pour la sécurité de nos terres, pour chacun de nous !

Comme poussé par ses convictions, le jeune homme en rouge repoussa le dragon.

- Nous devrions penser aux gens à protéger les gens que nous chérissons au lieu de répandre inutilement le sang !

Le borgne se rua à nouveau sur lui, préparant son attaque la plus puissante. Et, comme si les éléments suivaient ses émotions, de violents éclairs déchirèrent le ciel. Yukimura se retrouva projeté contre un mur non loin derrière lui. Masamune resta debout face à lui, immobile. Il regardait le jeune homme avec intérêt, son visage avait reprit une expression normale, comme si le combat l'avait libéré d'une certaine tension.

Les nuages gris et menaçants quittaient déjà le ciel, laissant les rayons du soleil percer à travers eux et éclairer le paysage. Date rengaina son épée et tourna les talons, se dirigeant visiblement vers l'intérieur de sa somptueuse demeure. Sanada suivit des yeux le dos de son rival s'éloigner doucement de lui, un désagréable sentiment de défaite se répandit en lui. Sa main se crispa sur le manche de sa lance tandis que ses dents meurtrissaient sa pauvre lèvre. Soudain Masamune s'arrêta net.

- Eh bien qu'attends-tu...? Tu viens ou pas ?

Relevant son visage, Yukimura ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit l'invitation du dragon à le suivre. Il se leva péniblement avant de rattraper Date qui continua son chemin. Tandis qu'il le suivait, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de le contempler encore une fois. Marchant devant lui, le dragon borgne, quant à lui, ne faisait comme s'il n'existait pas, sans lui adresser un autre mot, ni un regard, il ne faisait que marcher droit devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce où un bureau était installé au milieu de celle-ci et sur la droite se trouvait des portes coulissantes ouvertes, dévoilant une somptueuse vue sur les jardins intérieurs de la propriété. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de la salle de réception pour accueillir visiteur qui servait aussi de bureau. Date alla s'assoir à ce dernier alors que le jeune guerrier Sanada s'installait en face de lui. Un long silence s'inestalla entre eux, leur laissant le temps de se dévisager pleinement l'un l'autre.

- Est-ce que vous acceptez notre alliance ? Se risqua à dire le jeune homme.

- Je ne crois pas avoir dit une telle chose...

Le guerrier en armure rouge sentit la colère bouillir dans ses veines, pourquoi était-il aussi désagréable ?

- J'ai simplement accepté de te parler, en ce qui concerne l'alliance je n'ai encore rien décidé.

- Je ne quitterais pas ces lieux avant d'avoir eu une réponse favorable ! S'écria-t-il.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me force la main. Répliqua le beau général d'une voix froide.

- Qu'il vous plaise ou non, je ferai ce que j'ai dis. Répondit Yukimura.

Il ne le remarqua pas, mais un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines du seigneur d'Oshu. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête ainsi, mais étrangement, il l'acceptait lorsque ça venait du jeune homme. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'il était pour lui un rival idéal ?

- Très bien, alors tant que je n'aurais pas pris de décision, Yukimura Sanada, tu resteras ici.

- Je ne pensais pas autrement. Déclara-t-il en soutenant son regard.

Soudain, l'atmosphère pesante créée par un nouveau silence fut interrompu. L'œil droit de

Masamune entra dans la pièce en s'inclinant.

- Tu tombes bien, Kojurô, Sanada restera parmi nous pendant quelque temps, trouve lui une chambre.

- Bien monseigneur.

- Maintenant, laissez-moi...

Yukimura se leva sans un regard pour le seigneur des lieux trop indigné par son comportement. Il suivit son bras droit qui l'emmena non loin de la pièce où il se situait.

- Voilà vos appartements, c'est la seule chambre que nous possédons pour les invités de marque. Les appartements de mon seigneur se trouvent juste en face...

- Est-il toujours aussi...

- ...Impulsif ?

- Oui.

- Toujours ! Mais malgré ça, il reste un guide pour nous tous. C'est un merveilleux chef.

- Il ne semble pas énormément m'apprécier...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Je... Une sensation...

Katakura Kojurô esquissa un large sourire, comme attendrit par la moue visible qu'esquissait le jeune homme au tempérament impulsif. D'un certain côté, il ressemblait à son seigneur, aussi, comprit-il immédiatement pourquoi ce dernier avait piqué la curiosité de son maître. Il prit congé du jeune homme, le laissant seul dans sa nouvelle chambre. Le guerrier Sanada profita de sa solitude pour enfin se relaxer. Toute la journée il avait été tendu, et sa rencontre avec son rival ne lui avait en rien arrangé son état. Il s'allongea sur le fûton, croisant les bras derrière sa tête et fixant le plafond.

Après s'est perdu dans ses pensées durant plusieurs minutes, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir, après une journée de voyage, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. La nuit était tombée sur le pays, et pourtant, enroulé dans son fûton, Yukimura n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure et prendre feu à chaque battement. Cette sensation s'était amplifiée depuis qu'il avait échangé le fer avec le leader d'Oshu.

- Bon sang... murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends...?

Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains, s'il avait pu retirer ce désagréable sentiment qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur, il l'aurait fait. Mais quelle puisse-être cette émotion, elle était vraiment agaçante. Il se leva, ne trouvant pas la sérénité, et il décida de faire un tour. La nuit était sombre, seules les torches illuminaient la propriété. Il décida de s'enfoncer dans les jardins, ne voulant croiser personne. Il s'étonna de l'entretien parfait des plantes ainsi que de leur fraîcheur. Il était agréable de se promener ainsi dans l'air vivifiant nocturne, aussi apprécia-t-il d'autant plus la promenade.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette près du bassin d'eau. En s'approchant légèrement, il reconnu le maître des lieux. Masamune était assis au bord de l'eau, le regard perdu dans le reflet du ciel. Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence du jeune homme. Yukimura décida de se retirer le plus discrètement possible, laissant son hôte tranquille. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa chambre, il se sentait incroyablement calme, heureux que la promenade ai réussit à calmer son cœur, il s'endormit rapidement, de peur que cet état ne disparaisse bientôt.

Tache Bleue | **h****t****t****p****:****/****/a****n****t****i****q****u****e****d****e****si****r****.****j****i****md****o****.****c****o****m/**

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Désir

Chapitre III: Désir.

Le beau général borgne ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Tous deux assis en tailleur, face à face, séparés par un bureau, ils se dévisageaient sans un mot. Le silence était quelque peu électrique et le jeune Sanada commença à se tendre inexplicablement. Ces yeux perçants à la couleur de la glace qui le fixaient si intensément le rendait très nerveux, si bien qu'il évita son regard, baissant la tête. Date fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent de sa réaction.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Sanada ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Yukimura sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Ne relevant toujours pas la tête, il fixait les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau. Soudain il sentit une main sur son menton qui le força à relever la tête pour qu'il affronte son regard.

- Quand je parle, j'aimerais que l'on me regarde.

Le rouge monta aux joues du seigneur Sanada, réalisant le contact physique de sa main large et chaleureuse sur sa peau. Dans son ventre dansaient des milliers de papillons, engourdissant chacun de ses membres. Ce toucher était insoutenable, pourtant il n'aurait pour rien au monde souhaité qu'il se termine.

- Est-ce que tu serais fiévreux ?

Alors qu'il allait répondre, il sentit la main tirer son visage vers l'avant. Surprit, il se releva un peu, s'accoudant sur le bureau. Toujours prisonnier de la main du beau général, Yukimura sentit son cœur exploser lorsque ce dernier avait approché son visage du sien, plongeant son œil de glace dans les siens. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux. Il les rouvrit lorsque son front entra en contact de celui du général. Il se mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, se

maudissant de l'étrange pensée qui l'avait traversée pendant quelques secondes.

- Apparemment pas... Déclara Date avant de rompre le contact de leur visage.

Soulagé de s'être détaché de lui, Yukimura se sentait aussi extrêmement déçu. Partagé entre deux sentiments contraires, il se donna une claque mentale, outré par sa deuxième pensée.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me lâchez...Murmura Yukimura dont le visage était toujours prisonnier du dragon borgne et dont la distance entre leur deux visages lui semblait encore beaucoup trop proche.

- Hum ?

- Lâchez-moi...

- Quel visage tout à fait charmant...

Les lèvres tremblantes, la respiration saccadée, Yukimura se sentit complètement submergé par ses émotions, ne contrôlant pas son corps. Un sourire carnassier s'esquissa sur les fines lèvres du dragon borgne avant qu'il ne tire une fois encore le visage de sa victime, mêlant leur souffle tant ils étaient proches.

- Qu'est-ce que...Vous faites...? Demanda Yukimura dans un soupire alors que la proximité du générale lui montait à la tête.

Sans lui répondre, Date passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement rougis de Yukimura qui sursauta. La langue douce et chaude du général passa une deuxième fois, savourant le goût sucré des lèvres de Yukimura. La chaleur envahit son corps, pulsant délicieusement dans tout son corps, jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Bientôt la langue s'insinua doucement entre les lèvres du jeune homme, se glissant à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle commença à danser, cherchant sa jumelle frénétiquement, les forces du Sanada l'abandonnèrent. Il se laissa totalement envoûté et se joint lui aussi à Date, reproduisant ses mouvement de langue. Le baiser était intense, il dû repousser le général du peu de force qu'il lui restait afin de reprendre son souffle. Il n'eut cependant guère le temps de récupérer entièrement avant que Date ne reprenne leur activité buccale. Le baiser sensuel se faisait de plus en plus sauvage, dévorant les lèvres de l'autre sous la passion qui les animait. Lorsque le dragon rompit enfin l'échange, il se reput de voir le visage de Yukimura. Ce dernier était essoufflé, la respiration saccadé et les joues rougies. Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres, chassant les restes de leur torride baiser de ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille émotion, tout son corps était tendu et envahi d'une chaleur infernale, sans parler de son bas-ventre qui se sentait maintenant un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Yukimura qui évitait jusqu'à présent le regard de Date osa relever les yeux. Il vit ce dernier une sourire

terriblement séduisant ses les lèvres, son œil de glace ne dégageant plus cette froideur qu'il lui

connaissait, mais une lueur de désir.

- Viens...Dit-il d'une voix suave et rauque.

Sa voix eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Yukimura qui sentait son corps bouger machinalement, comme s'il ne répondait plus qu'à cette voix délicieusement sensuelle. Tel un félin, il s'avança en direction de Date, passa au-dessus de son bureau. Satisfait, le borgne le félicita d'un sourire en coin.

- Lorsque je veux quelque chose, je le prends. Déclara Masamune en posant s'asseyant de manière plus confortable, décroisant ses jambes et posant une main derrière lui pour supporter son poids. Et toi. Que veux-tu ?

Lui, il le voulait lui. Tout son corps appelait, suppliait à être contre lui, à sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Sans plus attendre, Yukimura se plaça face à lui, à quatre pattes. Il commença par saisir son visage entre ses deux mains avant de dévorer une fois encore ses lèvres avec frénésie, il approfondit le baiser, titillant délicieusement sa jumelle, savourant le goût du brun. Puis il délaissa ses lèvres pourtant délicieuses afin de parcourir ce corps si tentant qui était entre ses mains. Embrassant langoureusement sa jugulaire avant de descendre le long de son cou. Il goûta la peau légèrement bronzé du général, passant sa langue de sa clavicule et remontant doucement jusqu'à son oreille dont il mordit tendrement le lobe. Il ne se lassait pas de son odeur qu'il respirait à plein poumons, savourant délicieusement cet instant magique.

La respiration du général commença à se saccader, il entrouvrit à son tour ses lèvres, laissant échapper un souffle chaud. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, il voulait plus de contact encore. Yukimura passa sa main dans le hakama du beau brun avant d'écarter prestement les deux pans du tissu qui constituaient le haut de son habit, révélant entièrement son torse musclé par les années d'entraînements. Alors que ses mains parcouraient la peau chaude et douce de Date, Yukimura avait repris les lèvres de ce dernier. Il ne se lassait pas de passer ses doigts sur cette peau, sentant chacun de ses muscles dont il dessinait les contours. Une des mains du brun s'insinua dans la chevelure de Yukimura, caressant le soyeux de ses cheveux châtains. Encouragé par ce contact, le Sanada quitta les lèvres de Date pour descendre goûter les abdominaux de ce dernier.

La chaleur était étouffante, son érection était devenue à présent douloureuse prisonnière de son pantalon, et pourtant Yukimura n'en n'eut cure, préférant s'occuper du brun. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bosse qui s'était formée sous le hakama bleu foncé et y posa une de ses mains, caressant doucement son sexe à travers le grognement que poussa Date fit tressauter sa propre virilité tant ce bruit l'avait excité. Il réussit à ôter le bas de l'hakama après quelques efforts, délivrant la virilité de Masamune. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Yukimura saisit le membre entre ses mains et passa délicatement sa longue de tout son long, déclenchant un délicieux gémissement au général. Sa langue chercha les points sensibles, longeant la colonne de chaire tandis que son pouce frôlait son gland.

La main de Date resserra sa prise dans ses cheveux, encourageant le jeune homme à continuer ce qu'il faisait. Encouragé, le jeune commandant finit par engloutir le membre, ravissant son propriétaire de sa bouche humide et chaleureuse. Il entama des va-et-vient lent et intense, s'assurant de faire jouer sa langue autour de son gland qu'il ne quittait pas. Date tenta de retenir difficilement ses soupirs d'aise, mais quelques gémissements qui franchissaient ses lèvres trahissant son qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de va- et-vient, englobant entièrement le membre, Yukimura chercha à libérer sa propre virilité qui lui était douloureuse. Comprenant l'objectif du Sanada, et surtout voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, Date tira sur sa main, relevant le visage du commandant jusqu'au sien.

- Enlève ça maintenant. Ordonna-t-il.

Yukimura obéit immédiatement, enlevant son pantalon et libérant enfin son membre. A présent il était agenouillé face à Date, sa virilité érigé comme jamais. Ce dernier le tira à lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Le regard sensuel que lui adressa le beau général eut raison de lui, il cala alors ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches du brun avant d'onduler lascivement contre lui. Le frottement de leurs deux membres l'un contre l'autre était un vrai délice. Excité comme jamais, Yukimura augmenta la cadence tout en se collant un peu plus contre le corps de Date, cherchant plus de contact. Le Sanada ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il sentit la main du général d'Oshu se resserrer autour de leur sexe et entamer un va-et-vient soutenu. Les yeux mi-clos, il savourait la friction entre leur corps brûlant de désir l'un pour l'autre. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, cette chaleur et cette tension sensuelle le rendait fou de désir, si bien qu'il bougea un peu plus vite ses hanches, gémissant lascivement le nom du beau brun. Ce dernier lui présenta alors ses doigts devant ses lèvres qui furent vite accueilli à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Yukimura jouant avec eux, les suçotant érotiquement alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans cet œil de glace en fusion. Bien vite les doigts quittèrent la cavité humide et se dirigèrent vers un tout autre endroit. L'intrusion surprit Yukimura qui resserra ses mains, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules du borgne. Bien vite il oublia la présence de ces intrus, trop concentré par la caresse que prodiguait la main experte du chef de la province d'Oshu. Soudain une décharge électrique lui déclencha un cri de plaisir inouï.

- En...Encore...Ordonna Yukimura en gémissant.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres. Susurra le général en répétant son geste une fois encore.

C'était incroyable, la sensation était si forte que le cri qu'il poussa s'échappa de lui-même de sa gorge. Soudain, il sentit que les doigts s'échappaient, le laissant incroyablement vide. Un grognement d'insatisfaction se fit entendre, ce qui élargit un peu plus le sourire de Date. Le général retourna brusquement le jeune homme avant de le renverser sur son bureau. Allongé sur le meuble de bois, Yukimura se sentit rougir de sa position obscène qui offrait une vue des plus indécentes au général. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir, sentant quelque chose d'assez imposant demandant l'accès à son intimité. Doucement le membre s'enfonça en lui, le déchirant. Des perles de douleur coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies.

La main de Date vint alors essuyer les perles salées, murmurant des paroles rassurantes à son oreille tout en caressant son corps. La douleur était intense et pourtant il se sentit se détendre au fur et à mesure que le général le caressait tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, murmurant quelques fois de douces paroles. Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, Yukimura ondula timidement ses hanches pour faire comprendre à Date qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger. Le message comprit, il entama un va-et-vient lent et tendre, se retirant presque entièrement avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans son amant, se délectant des sensations. Lorsqu'il entendit la douce musique de ses gémissements reprendre de plus belle, Date accéléra le rythme s'enfonçant un peu plus en lui à chaque fois.

A présent la douleur avait laissée place à un plaisir certain, Yukimura commença à onduler sous son amant, s'empalant de lui-même sur son membre. Soudain un cri de plaisir plus fort que les autres indiqua à Date qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce point si sensible qui le rendrait fou. Affirmant sa prise sur les hanches du jeune homme, il tira contre lui ce délicieux fessier tandis qu'il plongeait en lui. Ses coups de reins étaient plus rapides, plus profond, décrochant des cris de pure extase au Sanada lorsqu'il touchait presque à coup sûr sa prostate. Yukimura n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement, ses cris ne le laissant pas reprendre son souffle. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, le brun se saisit alors du sexe délaissé avant de s'en occuper, pompant sa virilité au rythme soutenu de son bassin.

Ce fut l'apogée pour le châtain qui se déversa dans la main de son amant, hurlant son plaisir tandis que l'orgasme électrisait son corps. Il fut bientôt rejoint par le beau dragon qui sentant Sanada se resserrer autour de lui, se libéra à son tour dans un râle sourd. Yukimura se réveilla en sueur perlait abondamment sur sa peau et son yukata était presque entièrement défait, dévoilant les frasques de son rêve érotique. Essoufflé comme s'il venait de vivre son rêve, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, choqué de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Comment avait-il pu rêver d'une chose aussi obscène ? Mais surtout, comment avait-il pu être à ce point excité par ce songe...

**Tache Bleue | .com/ **

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4 : Déjà vu ?

Chapitre IV : Déjà-vu ?

Yukimura s'était levé tôt, incapable de se rendormir, il avait fait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Comment avait-il pu rêver d'une…D'une telle chose ? Il n'en revenait pas. Soudain sa réflexion fut interrompue par la voix grave et posée de Kôjuro :

- Sanada-dono. Pardonnez-moi mais Masamune-dono vous demande. Pouvez-vous le

rejoindre dans son bureau s'il vous plaît ?

- Comment ? S'écria Yukimura en ouvrant brutalement la porte coulissante, tombant nez-à-

nez avec le bras droit du seigneur qui, surprit, recula d'un pas.

- Je disais que…Masamune-dono vous…attends dans son bureau…Répéta Kôjuro en dévisageant le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Mais je…Je…

- Sanada Yukimura…Mon seigneur n'aime pas attendre, alors une fois que vous vous serez

calmé, je vous prierai de vous rendre à son bureau.

Sur ces mots, l'œil droit du dragon tourna les talons avant de partir. De son côté, le jeune héritier des Sanada sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, tentant de retrouver son calme.

- Tout va bien se passer…tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Ce n'est qu'une entrevue…Rien de plus.

Reprenant plus de confiance, il se décida enfin à se diriger vers les quartiers de Masamune. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante et entra d'un pas décidé dans la salle. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le beau général assis sur le tatami, derrière son bureau. Une de ses jambes était en tailleur tandis que l'autre était pliée, supportant son coude. Sa position dévoilait légèrement sa jambe, sans parler de son yukata légèrement défait et débraillé offrait une vue imprenable sur son torse finement musclé par les années.

Ses cheveux mi-longs cachaient ses yeux de glace tandis qu'il semblait être concentré sur la lecture des quelques papiers qu'il tenait en main. Le regard bleu de Date s'assombrit alors qu'il se pinçait les lèvres visiblement agacé. Soudain son regard se détacha de ses documents pour dévisager l'invité qui était entré. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Yukimura sentit ses joues prendre feux et son cœur rater un battement.

S'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait un rêve érotique le matin même, il pensa sur le moment que cela n'avait finalement absolument rien d'étrange à cela, au vue du spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage du brun qui fit faire un réel bond au cœur du Sanada.

- Installe-toi. Dit-il en pointant un coussin qui se situait en face de son bureau.

Reprenant contenance, le jeune homme s'installa. Le silence était pesant, Yukimura avalait difficilement sa salive tout en dévisageant le général qui semblait replonger dans ses lectures. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un ni l'autre ne parle. Alors que Date finissait de survoler les documents écrits, Yukimura le dévora des yeux, se délectant de la vision qu'il offrait sans que ce dernier ne le sache. Soudain il posa ses papiers sur le bureau avant de s'étirer brièvement.

Soudain son regard changea lorsqu'il se posa sur le jeune homme.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Sanada ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Yukimura sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Ne relevant toujours pas la tête, il fixait les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau. Soudain il sentit une main sur son menton qui le força à relever la tête pour qu'il affronte son regard.

- Quand je parle, j'aimerais que l'on me regarde.

Le rouge monta aux joues du seigneur Sanada, réalisant le contact physique de sa main large et chaleureuse sur sa peau. Mais une sensation de déjà vu étrange l'envahi.

- Est-ce que tu serais fiévreux ?

Alors qu'il allait répondre, il sentit la main tirer son visage vers l'avant. Surprit, il se releva un peu, s'accoudant sur le bureau. Toujours prisonnier de la main du beau général, Yukimura sentit son cœur exploser lorsque ce dernier avait approché son visage du sien, plongeant son œil de glace dans les siens. A présent il n'avait plus de doute, cette scène s'était déjà déroulée et ce, pas plus tard que cette nuit. Aussitôt son corps s'échauffa à la mémoire de la scène d'amour qu'il avait vécu avec Date.

- Apparemment pas... Déclara Date avant de rompre le contact de leur visage.

Si cela continuait, il allait peut-être…Peut-être qu'ils allaient faire…

- Non ! S'écria Yukimura en se levant d'un bond.

Le général le regarda ahurit, tenta de parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche tant il était abasourdit par la réaction étrange de son invité. Yukimura se recula vivement et s'inclina respectueusement avant de s'enfuir de la pièce. Le cœur battait à cent à l'heure, beaucoup trop vite selon lui d'ailleurs. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il jugea qu'il se trouvait suffisamment loin de Date, avant de reprendre son souffle, adossé au mur. Comment avait-il pu un instant croire que son rêve allait se réaliser ? Mais pire que tout, pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment de déception au fond de lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Tache Bleue | http:/antiquedesir.jimdo.com/

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5 : Obsession

Chapitre V : Obsession

- Yukimura Sanada ! Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a pris hier ?

La voix grave et suave du général arrêta le jeune officier l'arrêta, comme paralysé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Yukimura espérait ne pas croiser le général en se promenant dans la partie la plus éloignée et moins fréquenté de la résidence. Il se maudit de sa malchance tandis qu'il se délectait de voir ce si bel homme. Les cheveux décoiffés, il semblait lui avoir couru après selon l'état de ses vêtements légèrement débraillés. Aussitôt le jeune officier sentit ses joues virer à l'écrevisse alors qu'il essayait de détacher ses yeux de ce pectoral découvert.

- Sanada, reprit Date après avoir retrouvé sa respiration.

Sa voix réveilla Yukimura de sa rêverie et il remonta ses yeux afin de plonger son regard dans ses yeux bleu glace.

- Oui ? Répondit-il un peu tard, fasciné par la douce couleur de ses yeux.

- Réponds moi, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Absolument rien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Sanada en tournant les talons.

- Arrête ce cinéma ! S'écria Date en saisissant son poignet avant de le tirer à lui.

Yukimura se retrouva dans les bras du brun, collé contre son corps chaleureux. Aussitôt son corps réagit, dévoilant ses envies secrètes. La chaleur de ce corps puissant et l'odeur légèrement boisé qui s'en dégageait était délicieusement attirant. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il enlaça ce corps si avenant, caressant le dos large et carré du général.

- Sanada ? Hésita le général.

Aussitôt le jeune homme le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenante, revenant sur son torse et ne perdant pas un instant pour se glisser sous le tissu afin de toucher cette peau si parfaite qui l'obsédait. Date qui s'était laissé faire sous la surprise se reprit enfin et retourna la situation. D'un geste brusque, il poussa Yukimura contre le mur qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux. Repoussé, l'héritier du clan Sanada se sentit meurtri.

C'est comme si le beau brun avait arraché son cœur avant de le déchirer de ses propres mains. Les larmes commençaient à perler dans ses yeux noisette, il tentait de lutter contre la peine mais savait qu'il pouvait éclater à tout moment. Pourtant l'index du général vint essuyer la naissance de ces perles salées qui menaçaient de couler. Etonné, il releva le visage pour se retrouver face à celui de Date qui souriait tendrement. La rage monta en lui, pensant que ce dernier se moquait de lui il se dégagea violemment, chassant la main du brun. Pourtant son corps vint se coller au sien tandis que ces poignets se trouvèrent emprisonnés contre le bois derrière lui.

- Lâchez-moi…grogna le jeune en se dandinant légèrement, cherchant à se libérer.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Susurra sensuellement le brun à son oreille.

- Vous ne…Ha…Arrêtez… Gémit-il alors que la langue de Date taquinait délicatement le lobe de son oreille, mordillant par instant la chair tendre.

La langue du général laissa l'oreille du jeune pour longer sa mâchoire jusqu'à retrouver enfin les lèvres qu'il avait délaissé. Cette fois c'est lui qui prenait les rennes, menant la danse de leur langue mêlée. Plus le contact de Date se faisait insistant, plus l'héritier se détendit, si bien que le dragon d'Oshu le lâcha, profitant de ses mains libre pour parcourir son corps. Et selon les petits gémissements de contentement du plus jeune, le brun s'y prenait très bien. Se rappelant du rêve qu'il avait fait, son excitation monta d'un cran, tout en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'initiative. Le jeune homme rompit le baiser à regret, décrochant un léger grognement de la part du borgne.

Il descendit le long de son corps profitant au passage de le caresser. Puis il arriva au niveau de son bas-ventre qui semblait demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui vu la grosseur qui s'était formé sous le tissu de son hakama. Le regard langoureux que lui lança Yukimura finit d'exciter le brun qui esquissa un sourire charmeur qui fit chavirer son cœur. Sans perdre un instant, il dégagea le membre des tissus, soulageant Masamune qui soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit déjà les lèvres du jeune homme effleurer le bout de son sexe. Il commença par déposant de légers baisers sur son membre dur et chaud, commençant par le bout de celui-ci, il remonta le long de la hampe de chaire ne faisant que rendre le brun fou d'impatience. Les légers mouvements de hanche qu'il exécutait déterminèrent Sanada à enfin assouvir ses envies.

Il engloba le gland chaud et humide du beau général dans sa bouche, décrochant un soupir d'aise à ce dernier qui se retenait tant bien que mal de bouger lui-même. Il posa ses deux mains contre le mur de bois, baissant la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'occupait de lui, regardant intensément le visage de celui qui le soulageait. Les joues du jeune homme se creusaient alors qu'il aspirait activement la chaire tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres tout le long du membre. Les soupirs avaient laissés place à de profonds râles. Une des mains du brun vint se poser sur l'arrière de la tête de Yukimura, encourageant son initiative.

Le plus jeune comprit le message et entama un va-et-vient plus soutenu, et pendant ce temps, il imposa à sa propre virilité le rythme de sa bouche. La peur d'être surprit additionnée au lieu peu commun où ils s'adonnaient à ce plaisir interdit les excitaient de trop, si bien qu'ils ne tiendraient pas plus longtemps. Ensemble ils vinrent, l'un dans la cavité buccale et l'autre dans sa main. Yukimura avala difficilement le liquide âpre et amer, grimaçant au goût. Pourtant il fut vite relevé par le brun qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se fichant visiblement d'être en contact avec sa propre semence.

- Yukimura…Susurra Date en rompant le baiser.

L'héritier des Sanada l'empêcha d'en dire plus, il reprit le fougueux baiser, si bien que Date dû le

repousser afin de pouvoir en placer une.

- Yukimura, que ressens-tu pour moi ? Demanda-t-il gravement, visiblement on ne peut plus sérieux. Le jeune plongea ses yeux noisettes dans le bleu glace avant de lui adresser un délicieux sourire. Il

glissa sa main sur la joue du général de la province d'Oshu avant de rapprocher son visage et déposer

un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet d'une véritable bombe, Date plaqua le plus jeune contre le mur avant de dévorer avidement ses lèvres, ne lui laissant plus le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de dire de peur qu'il ne regrette. C'est à ce moment précis que Sanada se réveilla une fois encore, en sueur, essoufflé et excité comme jamais. Le cœur battant, il réfléchit intensément à sa journée cherchant à savoir si ce qu'il venait de voir était réel ou pas. Il se souvint avoir fui du bureau de Date après la situation ambiguë de la matinée, puis il avait pris le soin d'éviter pendant toute la journée le général, prétextant une envie de visiter les terres de la province en compagnie de Kôjuro. Ses mains vinrent serrer les draps avec force tandis qu'un immense sentiment de déception l'envahissait.

**Tache Bleue | .com/ **

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6 : Echec

Chapitre VI : Echec.

Que devait-il faire ? Comment réagir face à ce seigneur alors qu'il rêvait d'avoir des relations très intimes avec lui ? Arriverait-il à le regarder en face sans y penser ? Le seigneur des Sanada plongé dans ses pensées ne se rendit pas compte du chemin qu'il empruntait. Il voulait être seul, se vider l'esprit de ces rêves impurs et déplacés. Il n'était pas venu pour le plaisir, au contraire, il y avait une affaire politique en jeux, une guerre était possible. Au lieu de fuir, il devrait plutôt essayer de régler cette affaire pour rentrer chez lui et se préparer à la future bataille. Il longeait le jardin extérieur sur le pavillon de bois couvert monté sur pilotis. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui, le jeune homme se retourna surprit. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Kôjuro s'avancer vers lui.

- Sanada-dono, pourquoi disparaissez-vous ainsi ? Vous êtes étrange ces temps-ci, que vous arrive-t- il ? Demanda le bras droit du dragon borgne, inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien. J'attends simplement que Masamune-dono ne se décide à répondre à notre demande.

- Je vois. Répondit-il simplement. Eh bien je vais vous laisser alors. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. Aussi vite qu'il fut arrivé, il repartit, laissant le jeune homme à nouveau seul. Etrangement lorsqu'il avait entendu les pas précipité de Kôkuro, le Sanada avait espérer que cela soit en réalité le seigneur des terre lui-même qui ne le poursuive. Il se mit à rire nerveusement à sa propre bêtise. Comme si ce foutu rêve allait se réaliser… Il tourna les talons et continua son chemin. Alors qu'il marchait, les yeux baissés au sol, il se percuta violemment contre un obstacle qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Alors qu'il grommelait se colère contre la présence de ce dont il avait percuté, il releva la tête et resta sans voix à la vue d'un Date le regard sévère et les bras croisés.

- Peut-être que si tu ne t'étais pas enfuit hier j'aurais pu répondre à ton offre d'alliance…

L'hériter se mit à blêmir, il avait entendu sa discussion avec son bras droit. Mais le pire était qu'il avait fui avant d'avoir entendu la réponse diplomatique qu'on lui avait chargé de ramener à son seigneur. En plus de se comporter étrangement, il manquait à son devoir. En dessous de tout, le jeune homme baissa la tête, honteux. A cette vision abattu du jeune officier, Date se radoucis aussitôt.

- Tu me sembles étrange ces temps-ci. Dit-il en se rapprochant légèrement du plus jeune.

- Ce n'est rien Masamune-dono, je vous prie cependant d'excuser mon comportement d'hier.

Répondit-il en se reculant de plusieurs pas.

- Ne t'enfuis pas ! S'écria Masamune en agrippant l'épaule du plus jeune avant de le tirer à lui. L'élan du geste du général envoya le Sanada entre les bras puissants du bel homme. Aussitôt la

proximité le rendit nerveux lui rappelant irrémédiablement la torride vision de la nuit. Sans s'en rendre

compte, il enlaça le corps du dragon d'Oshu, serrant contre lui ce torse finement musclé.

- Sanada ? Hésita le général.

La tonalité de sa voix lui rappela immédiatement son rêve qui commençait de la même manière. Quelque part dans son esprit, il songeait que s'il exécutait les mêmes gestes que lors de son rêve, le borgne pourrait peut-être répondre à ses attentes. Lentement il resserra son emprise autour de lui, plongeant son visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. Il profita de cette proximité pour s'enivrer de l'odeur exquise du brun qui lui faisait tendrement tourner la tête.

- Suis-moi. Ordonna Date en saisissant le poignet du plus jeune.

Ils traversèrent la demeure et ils rentrèrent dans une pièce. Yukimura la reconnu immédiatement, c'était son bureau, ici même où il avait fui lamentablement sans aucune raison, du moins pour Date. Ils reprirent position comme la journée précédente, l'un en face de l'autre.

- A présent que je te tiens, je vais te donner la réponse de ta demande avant que tu ne t'enfuis encore pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Je vous écoute seigneur. Répondit-il très sérieux.

- Bien.

Date se saisit de ses documents papiers y jeta un dernier coup d'œil rapide avant de les reposer soigneusement sur le bureau.

- Je refuse votre demande. Jamais je ne recevrai d'ordre et ce, de qui que ce soit.

- Je ne vous suis pas seigneur ! Cette armée est trop imposante, sans alliance vous serez écrasé !

- J'ai dit que je n'obéirai à aucun ordre. Rien de plus. Notre armée se mettra en marche dans une semaine, nous rencontrerons ainsi l'ennemi de plein front.

- C'est suicidaire ! Vous allez vous faire tuer ! S'écria le jeune homme en se levant subitement.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour un général ennemi… Cependant, rien ne vous empêche d'attaquer

de votre côté le flan arrière de leur armée.

La réflexion implicite d'une attaque combinée cloua le bec du plus jeune qui se rassit mollement. Tout en refusant une alliance officielle, il consentait à se battre tout de même à leurs côtés. Restait simplement à son camp de décider si oui ou non ils soutiendraient l'action surprenante du seigneur d'Oshu. Car Yukimura le savait, peu importe la réponse de son seigneur, la province d'Oshu irait se battre. Inquiet de cette décision, le jeune officier en resta sans voix. Le seul homme qui avait fait vibrer son cœur, son seul rival, risquait de périr dans cette terrible bataille, sa chance de survie était quasiment nulle si son seigneur refusait de se prêter finalement à la bataille, c'était la mort assurée pour Date.

- Vous ne devriez pas prendre cette décision à la légère. Déclara Yukimura d'un ton grave.

- Qu'insinues-tu…Répondit le général d'une voix empreinte de colère. Je ne prends jamais de décision à la légère.

- Pourtant vous courrez à votre perte en fonçant ainsi tête baissée.

- Je crois que tu sous-estime grandement l'efficacité de mon armée Sanada.

- Et moi je crois que vous la surestimez grandement ! Réfléchissez un peu et acceptez notre alliance, nos armées soudées et coopératives ont une chance de vaincre nos ennemis. Leur nombre est supérieur en tout point.

- Peut-être que leur nombre vous impressionne, mais cela les rends confiant aussi. Ils ne s'attendront pas à être assaillit de nos deux clans de façon séparé et autonome. Ce sera un effet de surprise tel que leur armée ne pourra plus être soudé, ce sera la panique totale. Et une troupe démoralisée et dispersée est perdante.

- Pour cela faudrait-il que mon seigneur accepte votre proposition…Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous vous retrouverez seuls sur le champ de bataille !

- Si tel est notre destin. C'est la voie d'un guerrier de mourir sur le champ de bataille.

- Ce n'est que folie ! Foncer dans une bataille perdue d'avance n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un acte de

folie suicidaire ! Qui protégera votre province si vous perdez la vie ?

- Assez ! Cela ne sert à rien d'y accorder plus d'attention, à présent que tu connais ma réponse, porte la à ton chef. Tu peux rester une nuit encore, tu repartiras demain. Tu peux rejoindre tes quartiers maintenant.

Yukimura se leva machinalement du coussin sur lequel il était installé. Sans un regard pour le général il quitta la pièce. Sa décision avait eu l'effet d'une véritable bombe pour le jeune officier, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Date. Cette fierté se révélait être en même temps sa force et sa faiblesse. A présent qu'il connaissait la réponse, sa mission était de la porter à son seigneur. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait partir, et, suivant la décision de son seigneur, il risquait de ne plus jamais le revoir. Cette révélation fut un véritable choc pour Yukimura car leur au-revoir pourrait finalement se trouver être un adieu définitif. Alors qu'il levait les yeux pour perdre son regard dans le paysage presque paradisiaque qui s'offrait à lui, le Sanada sentait pourtant au fond de lui un terrible sentiment d'échec.

**Tache Bleue | .com/**

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7 : Décision

Chapitre VII : Décision.

Cette fois-ci aucun rêve ne lui vint, normal, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à fermer l'œil. Allongé dans son futon, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, il regardait le plafond. Un profond soupire se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit, c'était le sien. Peu importe comment il le voyait, il allait être séparé de Date et ce, peut-être pour toujours. Son cœur se déchira une fois encore lorsqu'il se remémora la discussion de la veille. Cet homme était fou pour se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup, mais lui était fou de désir pour lui. Il devait partir lorsque les rayons du soleil raseraient l'horizon, rapporter à son chef la réponse défavorable du seigneur d'Oshu. Cela lui était insupportable, l'idée de le perdre, de ne plus jamais croiser le fer avec lui, de ne plus jamais le revoir, ni de le toucher…Il se leva d'un bond, furieux contre lui, contre cette stupide guerre, mais aussi contre Masamune qui lui avait irrémédiablement pris son cœur. Il sortit de sa chambre, furibond bien décidé à essayer de faire changer d'avis ce général plus que têtu. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre de Masamune, il leva la main afin de toquer contre le bois lorsqu'il stoppa son geste à quelques centimètres du point d'impact.

- Êtes-vous sûr seigneur ? Demanda Kôjuro d'une voix calme.

- Oui, jamais la province d'Oshu ne sera enchainée, nul ne nous donnera d'ordre.

- Cependant nous risquons de perdre cette bataille si nous nous précipitons ainsi.

- Jamais une bataille ne fut jugée gagnée grâce à une quelconque alliance. S'allier signifie montrer ses faiblesses à de prochains ennemis, je ne peux courir ce risque. Une alliance ce n'est qu'une courte pause, un instant de paix éphémère, les liens qu'on se sera créé alors deviendrons des poids lorsque les épées se retournerons les unes contre les autres…Les amis d'aujourd'hui seront les ennemis de demain. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir le vieux mettre le nez dans nos affaires.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous désirez éloigner l'hériter des Sanada aussi vite que possible ?

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?

- N'est-il pas un des thèmes principaux du sujet ? Après tout n'était-ce pas lui qui devait vous faire

accepter l'alliance ? Est-ce pour cela que vous le renvoyez aussi soudainement ?

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir Kôjuro, exprime-toi clairement.

- Il semble que sa présence vous ai troublé, depuis ces quelques jours vous n'arriviez pas à songer correctement, peut-être que votre décision prématurée aussi est liée à votre étrange attitude ?

- Tu peux disposer à présent. Répondit-il froidement.

- Bien, si vous avez besoin de moi je serai dans mes quartiers.

Yukimura se décala de quelques pas sur le côté lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Kôjuro fut surprit de sa présence mais n'en dit pas un mot, il se contenta de passer à côté de lui, partant sans s'en soucier. Yukimura se permit alors à entrer silencieusement dans la pièce avant de refermer délicatement la porte derrière lui. La chambre était simple mais belle, décorée de son armure étincelante ainsi que de ses six katana, cela représentait parfaitement l'esprit et le rang guerrier du bel homme. Il s'avança fasciné par les armes posées juste en dessous de l'armure. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit ces quelques pas qu'il vit la silhouette de Date dans la pièce voisine, là où se trouvait son fûton. Il était debout, dos à lui. Fasciné, le jeune homme s'avança vers l'homme jusqu'à sa rencontre. Il lui saisit le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Ce dernier était vêtu simplement d'un léger pantalon sombre et ses cheveux cachaient son œil droit à présent découvert.

- Sanada Yukimura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Masamune-dono… Pardonnez-moi. Murmura le plus jeune en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Hein ? De quoi devrai…Il fut coupé net par les lèvres de Yukimura qui s'emparèrent des siennes.

L'échange fut court, chaste et doux, mais ce fut un véritable bonheur pour l'officier mais qui, lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, fut tiraillé d'un terrible froid loin du contact chaleureux qu'il venait de briser. Il plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux de glace de son vis-à-vis dans un silence de plomb. Il en était sûr, cette fois il ne rêvait pas, le baiser avait été bel et bien réel. Un faible sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, montrant son manque de confiance en lui. Pourtant il s'avança une fois encore, déposant de légers baisers sur toute sa bouche. Date fut sans voix, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune avant de le repousser avec douceur.

- Qu'est-ce que…Comment dois-je prendre ça ? Demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

- Masamune-dono…Je… Je ne supporte pas l'idée que nous puissions ne plus jamais nous revoir. Je vous en prie, faites attention à vous. Murmura-t-il hésitant et honteux.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Yukimura sentit les deux bras de Date se refermer sur lui, le collant contre le général. L'étreinte fut douce et chaleureuse, promesse de protection et de bien-être, Yukimura se surprit à désirer ne plus jamais les quitter. Timidement, il l'enlaça à son tour.

- Serais-tu inquiet ? Demanda Date en riant doucement.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Ne vous moquez pas ainsi, je ne…

- Je sais. Le coupa-t-il d'une voix douce. Je sais. Ne crains rien, je suis le dragon d'Oshu après tout, je ne me laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement.

- Ta vie…Ne la donne à personne car elle m'appartient…Dit-il en resserrant son emprise autour du corps du brun.

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi possessif ? Demanda le chef de la province d'Oshu en souriant de toutes ses

dents.

- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Répondit-il en se détachant légèrement des bras de Date pour lui faire face.

Son regard était droit, franc et fort. Date esquissa un sourire en coin avant d'emprisonner son visage sérieux entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Sans crier gare, Date plongea ses mains dans le yukata de son visiteur nocturne avant de l'en débarrasser prestement. Cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve, l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui était réel, et son désir aussi. Yukimura se laissa docilement poser sur le fûton moelleux, se livrant corps et âme à cet homme qu'il avait choisi.

**Tache Bleue | .com/**

**A suivre, dernier chapitre...**


	8. Chapter 8 : Alliance Fin

Chapitre VI : Alliance.

Après la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le général, Yukimura quitta comme promis la province d'Oshu dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Il était rentré quelques jours plus tard dans sa propre province, rapportant la réponse du dragon borgne à son seigneur.

- Yukimura ! Te voilà enfin, eh bien, quelle nouvelle me rapportes-tu ?

L'officier s'agenouilla devant son seigneur, baissant respectueusement la tête devant ce dernier.

- Mon seigneur, je suis désolé. J'ai échoué.

L'homme à la carrure très impressionnante fronça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras, visiblement contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

- Le seigneur Masamune Date a refusé notre alliance.

- Je vois…Je m'attendais à vrai dire à une telle réponse, la fierté de ce dragon est incroyable.

Soudain Sasuke arriva à son tour, s'inclinant à côté de Yukimura, face à son seigneur.

- Sasuke, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est le seigneur Masamune, il semblerait qu'il soit en route pour le rassemblement de l'armée ennemie qui a lieu demain.

- Comment ? S'écria Yukimura en se levant brutalement. Mais cela ne devait-il pas avoir lieu dans quelques jours ?

- Effectivement, il semblerait qu'ils aient avancé la date… Déclara gravement l'espion.

- Yukimura, calme-toi. Ordonna le seigneur.

- Oyakata-sama, permettez-moi juste de…

- SILENCE ! Rugit-il à l'encontre de son disciple qui, surprit par la puissance de sa voix, baissa la tête.

Le seigneur jaugea son apprenti sévèrement avant que son expression ne se radoucisse. Il soupira légèrement avant de reprendre la parole, mais cette fois-ci avec une voix beaucoup plus calme :

- Yukimura, si tu étais à ma place, que ferais-tu ? Demanda posément le seigneur.

- Je… Dit-il en serrant excessivement fort ses poings. Je profiterai de cette chance et attaquerai l'armée une fois affaibli…

- Yukimura ! Cria le seigneur en se ruant sur lui comme à son habitude lorsque la réponse de ce dernier ne lui convenait pas.

Brandissant son poing en avant, le seigneur courrait en direction du Sanada. Yukimura ferma les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête, se préparant à l'impact douloureux de ce poing sur son visage. Pourtant rien ne vint. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père sur le sommet de son crâne. Ce dernier le caressait tendrement en lui souriant.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement Yukimura. Des guerres il y en aura toujours, les hommes se sont toujours affrontés et cela durera jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cependant un rival tel que Date, tu n'en rencontreras jamais plus. Cet homme que toi et tes lances ont choisis, c'est un être unique, soit conscient que ce genre de personne on n'en trouve une fois par vie.

- Je…Je sais…Murmura-t-il en mordant férocement sa lèvre inférieure.

- A présent, que souhaites-tu faire toi ?

- Je veux aller l'aider. Je veux qu'il reste en vie.

- Alors bougre d'idiot, pourquoi m'as-tu dit pareille ânerie tout à l'heure ? Espèce d'imbécile ! Yukimura leva les yeux vers son seigneur, le regard pétillant. Sans se faire prier, il quitta la salle encourant.

- Maître ! Cria Sasuke en tentant de le retenir.

- Laisse Sasuke, tu devrais toi aussi aller te préparer, une rude bataille vous attend.

- Bien monseigneur. Répondit-il en s'inclinant rapidement avant de partir sur les traces de son maître. C'est ainsi que lorsque l'armée de Date fut en légère difficulté, les renforts que constituait celle de

Yukimura arriva. Le destin les avait liés ensemble, leur promettant d'autres batailles, d'autres guerres, mais aussi d'autres rencontres.

**Tache Bleue | .com/**

**[Fin]**

おわり。。。


End file.
